


En la salud y la enfermedad

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es el día más feliz en la vida de Wade... o al menos debería serlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la salud y la enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> Fic cortito y random :3

Wade miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón llenarse de calidez ante la mirada expectante de las personas que se habían congregado en la pequeña capilla. Algunos permanecían impasibles, otros lloraban discretamente, pero absolutamente todos irradiaban una maravillosa felicidad.

-Y tu Wade Winston Wilson, ¿aceptas a Peter Benjamin Parker en la salud y en la enfermedad. en los momentos de júbilo y en las horas más oscuras, hasta que la muerte los separe?- la voz del sacerdote le obligó a regresar la mirada al frente, donde se encontraba un sonriente castaño.

-Acepto~~~

-Y tu Peter Benjamín Parker, ¿aceptas a Wade Winston Wilson como tu esposo, para protegerlo y guiarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad. En los días más brillantes y en la snoches más oscuras, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Jijijijij, ¡¡¡acepto!!!- su sonrisa se ensanchó a un más

-Entonces los declaro esposos. Pueden besar al novio.

El grito de júbilo se escuchó por toda la capilla y pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir cuando el castaño se puso de puntitas y acercó sus labios a los del mayor.

De repente, una horrible sensación de vacio embargó su corazón mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Intentó abrir los ojos (¿Cuándo los había cerrado?), pero al ver que no podía, su respiración se aceleró ante el ataque de pánico que se apoderaba de todo su ser.

"¿Por qué te mientes?"

"Él ya no está aquí… y todo es tu culpa"

"Si solo hubiera hecho caso… si solo se hubiera alejado de ti"

"El seguiría entre nosostros. ¡Todo es tu culpa!"

"Solo eres basura. Peter jamás debió amarte"

"Je, quizá solo era lástima"

"Siempre fue demasiado bueno para su propio bien"

"Y tu te aprovechaste, y ahora está muerto"

"¡¡¡¡TODO POR TI!!!!"

Una a una, las voces en la capilla le reclamaban con saña sus errores, le recordaban lo solo que estaba, lo jodida que era su vida, el daño que le había hecho a su querido Petey.

-¿Wade?- ante la voz calmada del chico, el resto de voces se silenciaron- todo estará bien. Abre los ojos.

El mayor negó repetidamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando que gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus arruinadas mejillas. El dolor era demasiado e incluso las cajas parecían mudas ante tal sufrimiento.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto el castaño

-Con toda mi alma baby boy- susrró lástimeramente el mercenario

-Entonces se fuerte, y abre tus hermosos ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con el blanco techo de la habitación. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el suave ruido del ventilador y el alboroto siempre presente de la ciudad. Parpadeó un par de veces y giró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, solo para encontrarlo dolorosamente vacío.

Se sentó despació, aún con un nudo en la garganta, y pasó sus manos sobre la fresca colcha que yacía intacta, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella por mucho tiempo.

Dejó caer los hombros derrotado, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo en ellos y, sin importarle lo ridículo que sonara, empezó a llorar.

[¡¡Hey, calma!!]

<¡¡Volvímos!! No te pongas así>

-P-Petey… él…

<No montes tus caballos antes de que salgan del cascarón>

[Así no va la frase, tu cerdo inculto]

<¿Ah no? ¡Cómo sea! No llores~~>

[Tiene razón… Petey pay de frambuesa está…]

-¡¡¡Wade, ya llegué!!!- interrumpió la alegre voz del arácnido superhéroe- ¡¡¡Y traje pastel!!! Así que trae tu perezoso trasero aquí o no verás ni una migaja~

-¡¡Petey!!

Intentó levantarse lo más rápido posible de la cama, cayendo de bruces al suelo, con las piernas enredadas en las sabanas que lo estaba cubriendo. Soltó una maldición mientras se desembarazaba de la estorbosa tela y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cocina.

<[Paaaaaa-aaaaa-aaaa-aaaas-tel~~~]>

-Vaya, alguien está muy ansioso de comer pastel- rió el castaño, al sentir los fuertes brazos del mercenario rodear su cintura y levantarlo como si no pesara nada

-¡Petey! ¡Petey! ¡Petey!- la sonrisa del mayor no podía ser más grande- ¡Estás bien!

-Claro que estoy bien, tu enorme masita de preocupación. Ahora bájame y comamos pastel, que no todos los días Jameson regala algo por amabilidad.

Con cierta reluctancia Wade bajó al castaño, pero se negó a soltarlo, así que sin quedarle más remedio, el menor empezó a moverse por toda la cocina con un mercenario colgado de su cadera. Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer el delicioso pastel de chocolate, Peter tuvo que sentarse sobre el regazo del mayor.

-Wade… no que no aprecie todo este amor, pero… ¿pasó algo? Hoy estás más… afectuso que otros días.

-No pasa nada baby boy~. ¿Acaso no puedo mostrarte lo mucho que me encanta tu sexy traserito?

-Oh, me siento taaaaaaaaan alagado- el ojiavellana rodó los ojos al tiempo que le daba un codazo- espero que esa no sea la única razón por al que te casaste conmigo, cabeza de papa.

-Por supuesto que no, Peter- su tono de voz se volvió serio- tu significas todo para mi.

-Wade…- el menor se sintió un poco perplejo por el abrupto cambio de su esposo, pero pronto recordo que este era Deadpool, el mercenario que no paraba de hablar por un minuto; el hombre que, pese a las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida, aun luchaba por ser una persona mejor- y tu lo eres todo para mi.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se dieron un dulce beso, lleno de todo ese amor que sentían. En sus manos entrelazadas, las alianzas de oro brillaban alegremente.


End file.
